


wrapped around me

by seochangbin



Series: hands on me [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Hyung Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, i wrote this in about an hour bc i miss writing minchan, minho calls channie things like slut and whore but also baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: “You’re so interesting, Channie. You’re into calling me hyung, and now I find out you get off on me shutting you up and choking you. What’s next? Wanting me to tie you up?” Minho taunts, and Chan flushes a bright red, cheeks heating up. The thought isn’t terrible, he supposes.





	wrapped around me

**Author's Note:**

> i missed writing minchan, i was horny after seeing a tweet about minho choking chan, and this is 100% self-indulgent. sorry

“God, Minho, hyung,” Chan whimpers, “Choke me, please.”

 

Minho’s eyes grow wide, his grip in Chan’s hair loosening as he lets the elder’s head return to a more comfortable position, having been pulled back to expose his neck. Having taken his time on the pale expanse of skin, now mottled purple and blue everywhere he’d bitten and sucked, the man below him looks absolutely vulnerable. He’s shaking, toes and fingers curling as the vibrator in his ass continues to whir: the steady hum of the device, muffled slightly by his underwear, the only sound breaking the silence. 

 

The extended lack of response has Chan beginning to sob. “I’m sorry, let’s just move on-” 

 

Minho’s hand wraps firmly around Chan’s neck, and the elder whines. Minho gives it a tight squeeze. Chan whines high and thin again. 

 

“You’re so interesting, Channie. You’re into calling me hyung, and now I find out you get off on me shutting you up and choking you. What’s next? Wanting me to tie you up?” Minho taunts, and Chan flushes a bright red, cheeks heating up. The thought isn’t  _ terrible,  _ he supposes.

 

Minho scoffs. “You’re into that too, aren’t you?” Chan nods. 

 

“How cute. We can explore whatever you’re into one at a time, hm? I just want my cute little whore writhing under me while I choke you for now,” Minho purrs, leaning tauntingly close to Chan’s face as he adds pressure to the elder’s neck. Chan claws at Minho’s forearm, nodding pathetically. “Good whore.”

 

Minho withdraws himself from the other man, his free hand running through Chan’s curly locks gently as he smiles down adoringly at him. His hand moves to his shoulder and with his palm flat, skims down Chan’s pale, defined torso, before he teases a finger at the waistband of Chan’s underwear. 

 

Chan pants loudly, his tongue limply hanging out of his mouth as he feels the burning sensation of Minho’s cool finger on his skin. The younger notices the surge of desperation from him and he chuckles, his finger inching further away from his crotch and back up to his chest. “Be patient, baby.”

 

Pouting, his lips part and let out a strangled ( _ literally _ ) gasp as Minho flicks at Chan’s nipple. He pinches at it and tugs, causing the elder’s back to arch into Minho’s touch. He exhales quickly through his nose in amusement, before readjusting his grip on Chan’s neck quickly, diving in with his mouth to toy with Chan’s other nipple. He lets the wet muscle circle Chan’s perky nipple, flicking at it with his tongue causes Chan’s pleasured moans to hitch and stutter. 

 

After a little more mindless teasing from Minho to stimulate the elder, his cock already straining painfully through his underwear and poking against Minho’s bare thigh that’s slotted between Chan’s legs, Minho coos, “You’re so good at taking what I give you, you should take my cock like the needy little cockslut you are, shouldn’t you? Answer me.” 

 

The grip around his neck lessens, and Chan hoarsely answers, “Yes, yes, gimme your cock like the needy little slut I am.”

 

Minho chuckles, tapping his hip twice to get him to lift his ass off the bed so he can quickly rid of Chan’s underwear. Chan’s cock bobs comically from suddenly being let out, and he moans at the cool air hitting his length.

 

He takes advantage of Chan’s open mouth, slipping three fingers into its warmth. Chan does his best to accommodate the intrusion, licking and sucking on Minho’s fingers needily to wet them up with saliva and Minho teases, “So needy for something, anything in your mouth, huh? Should I just fuck you like this?” 

 

Chan moans around Minho’s fingers, but as they slip past his lips as quickly as they had entered, Chan’s heaving pathetically. Minho’s saliva-covered fingers probe at his lube-slick rim, and Chan feels the familiar burn of getting stretched open as Minho pushes his fingers in alongside the vibe.

 

He barely scissors his fingers in Chan before the elder’s whimpering, only able to let out a rough “Hyung, your cock, please.”. Minho plunges his digits in further just to spite the elder, who squirms and sucks a breath in through clenched teeth, before he’s lining his cock up to Chan’s hole, pushing his cock into him while making sure the vibe doesn’t slip too far in. 

 

The stretch and burn has Chan curling in on himself, visibly shaking as he breathes heavily. “Such a good slut, getting filled up so nicely by me,” Minho praises in a low voice, and Chan’s furrowed eyebrows relax just slightly as he sighs. 

 

His whimpers are choppy as Minho fucks almost relentlessly into him, the quick snapping of his hips pushing his body right up against the swell of Chan’s ass. The smacking, accompanied by the gross squelch of lube and saliva in Chan’s hole, is borderline obscene.

 

The vibe does wonders on Minho’s cock, the buzzing sending sensations up his dick and tingling down his spine, alongside scraping against Chan’s walls roughly. He always loves fucking Chan rough and hard, especially because the elder loves the burn of it too, but this is another level of heaven. The vibrator stimulates the head and length of his cock with quick, short little buzzes, not to mention how it makes Chan fall to putty when the vibrator’s pushing right up against his prostate. 

 

Minho wraps a hand around Chan’s weeping cock, collecting the precome beading at the head to stroke him quickly, fervently, helped by the residual lube and spit on his fingers. Pressure builds up in Chan’s throat, his air cut off just so as one of Minho’s hands is firm and tight around his neck, accompanied by the slight burn of the other furiously jerking him off. He lets out choked sobs, tears falling from his eyes and past his temples as the younger absolutely wrecks him. “Hyung, hyungie, please,” Chan begs, voice absolutely wrecked and Minho can barely hear him. “Wanna- gonna cum, hyung.”

 

“Good,” Minho affirms. The bony part on the side of Minho’s hand digs into Chan’s throat further, and the elder sputters, gasping for air even more breathily and desperately. “Cum for hyung.”

 

As if on command, there’s a slight delay before white fluid paints Minho’s and his own tummies and chests in ropes, Chan’s cum seemingly never-ending as Minho continues to milk his cock for all of it. Minho’s hips start up again and so does his hand on Chan’s cock just slightly, due to the wetness of the cum spilled in his hand, Chan whines again at the overstimulation, from still having his cock touched, from Minho fucking him, from the vibe still up against his prostate.

 

His throat now at ease with Minho letting go of him, Minho’s hand lands next to Chan’s head, pressing down into the mattress as he fucks into the elder to chase his release. His hips stutter before they still flush against Chan’s ass, as he empties his cum into the other man. The flooding of Minho’s cum in him makes him shiver, and he’s reminded of how he loves this same feeling every time Minho cums in him. Both of Minho’s hands fall onto the mattress now to prop him up, his head hung as he catches his breath. Chan takes the chance to swipe his fingers through the mess on their bodies, collecting his cum on them before he puts his fingers in his mouth. 

 

Minho watches in awe as Chan swallows his cum off of his fingers, the latter giggling when he notices the younger’s starry-eyed look. “You’re amazing, Channie,” Minho sighs, still dazed from cumming and slightly stunned. 

 

Chan grins up at Minho, before pulling him down to kiss him. As their tongues slide up against each other in their mouths, the taste of Chan’s cum and both of their sweat linger, even after they part from the innocent kissing. “That’s hyung to you, Minho,” Chan teases back, eyes half-lidded as he presses his forehead against Minho’s own sweetly, a lazy smile on his lips. 

 

“Oh please,” Minho rolls his eyes, grinning back. “It won’t be when I tie you up, hm?” 

 

Chan catches the playful glint in Minho’s eyes and his cunning grin, before the younger traps his lips again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
